The subject of this patent application relates generally to testing, evaluation, or monitoring systems, and more particularly to evaluation systems for determining organism viability, count and/or identification.
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application, to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
By way of background, water is of course one of the world's most critical natural resources, and as populations increase and weather and environmental effects fluctuate a variety of challenges are presented in connection with water usage particularly as it relates to protecting and preserving ecosystems and fragile, endangered or other such species within such ecosystems potentially effected by water usage. Water usage, whether for potable applications, irrigation, cooling, ballast exchange, or the like, at some point inherently involves an “intake” where the source water is acquired or taken into a system and/or an “outlet” where water is returned from the system.
One exemplary context is that a number of industries are affected by regulations relating to water treatment, such as ballast water treatment systems (“BWTS”) on ships and the like. Such regulations require that microorganisms be effectively treated (killed) by the BWTS before such water is returned to the ocean or other body of water. Generally speaking, Zooplankton in the size range of approximately 10 to 50 microns is an “indicator” microorganism used to determine the effectiveness of treatment. To date, monitoring of the effectiveness of such BWTS has largely been handled through samples submitted to a lab, there most often involving human examination under a microscope. Such approaches to compliance assessment have numerous shortcomings in terms of accuracy, speed, and cost. Similarly, flow cytometry systems, though offering relatively higher throughput, are also lacking in terms of viability determination (determinations regarding whether an organism is living) and portability for field or deployed uses.
The following art defines the present state of this field:
International Pub. No. WO20051064545 dated Mar. 21, 2008 is directed to subject matter teaching that to be viable in the antigen by specifically labeled, as among a viable microorganisms can be detected rapidly in a short time, the reliability of inspection and detection method can also be guaranteed. Such as an antigen, Escherichia coli, viable to be examined in the antigen (target bacteria 12) enzymatic decomposition by the sign material 13 is brought into action after generating a labeled antigen 14, specifically to subject the specific coupling in a stationary phase is formed by fixing an antibody, an antigen labeled 14 thereof to and captured.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2009/0162887 to Kaduchak et al. dated Jun. 25, 2009, is directed to a method and apparatus for acoustically manipulating one or more particles.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2010/0041122 to Ragsdale dated Feb. 18, 2010, is directed to membrane-encased structures such as biological cells, liposomes, and vesicles, conveyed through one or more channels in a rotating disk for individual exposure to optical elements or to electrodes, for purposes of transfection or flow cytometry. The rotation of the disk serves either to provide centrifugal force to urge the cells against one wall of the channel and in certain embodiments to move the cells through the channels, or to draw cells at preselected times or intervals into the exposure zone, or all three.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2010/0116647 to Kommuller et al. dated May 13, 2010, is directed to a water treatment plant, in particular ballast water treatment plant, for removing sediments and/or removing and/or destroying living organisms, which has at least one filter unit (B) and at least one disinfection unit (C), wherein the plant has a detection unit (D) by means of which the number of living organisms of a presettable size per unit volume of water can be determined, and in that the plant has a control unit, by means of which the disinfection unit (C) can be controlled as a function of the number of living organisms which has been determined.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2010/0157291 to Kiesel et al. dated Jun. 24, 2010, is directed to a method wherein sensors can be used to obtain encoded sensing results from objects that have nonuniform relative motion. A photosensor or impedance-based sensor, for example, can obtain sensing results from objects that have relative motion within a sensing region relative to the sensor, with the relative motion being, for example, periodically varying, randomly varying, chirp-varying, or modulated relative motion that completes at least one modulation cycle within the sensing region. Relative motion can be caused by varying objects' speed and/or direction or by controlling flow of fluid carrying objects, movement of a channel, movement of a support structure, movement of a sensor, and/or pattern movement. A fluidic implementation can include shaped channel wall parts and/or a displacement component causing time-varying lateral displacement. A support structure implementation can include a scanner device and a rotary device that respectively control scanning and rotating movement of a movable support structure or of a sensor.
Japanese Patent Application Pub. No. JP 2012020218 dated Feb. 2, 2012, is directed to a system wherein the liquid supplied to the ballast tank 103 in the sterilization of microorganisms hydrophyte for sterilization device 101 and 1, ballast water in the ballast tank 103 for sterilization device 102 and the second, first the liquid 1 sterilization treatment device 101 for supplying the chest 104 of the ballast from the ballast tank 103, 105 and connected to a water supply line, 2 sterilization treatment device 102 includes a first liquid containing sodium chloride, sodium hypochlorite by electrolysis in the electrolytic cell for generating the ballast water treatment system is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,153,950 to Kiesel et al. dated Apr. 10, 2012, is directed to an encoder/sensor can obtain sensing results from objects in an encoding/sensing region; a trigger detector can respond to objects in a trigger detection region, providing respective trigger signals; and a relative motion component can cause relative motion of objects into the trigger detection region, from it into the encoding/sensing region, and within the encoding/sensing region. In response to an object's trigger signal, control circuitry can cause the encoder/sensor and/or the relative motion component to operate so that the encoder/sensor obtains sensing results indicating a time-varying waveform and processing circuitry can obtain data from the sensing results indicating a time-varying waveform. The time-varying waveform can include information resulting from the relative motion within the encoding/sensing region. The encoder/sensor and trigger detector can be implemented, for example, with discrete components or as sets of cells in a photosensing array on an integrated circuit.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2012/0115723 to Stimson et al. dated May 10, 2012, is directed to a composition for treating waters, e.g. ballast water or injection water for oil recovery, to kill in-situ aquatic invasive species comprises at least one biocide capable of killing both animal and plant micro-organisms. The at least one biocide preferably comprises Brilliant Green, Gentian Violet, and/or erythrosine, and a wetting agent or detergent-like compound such as CTAB or CTAC. The invention also relates to a system for treating ballast water in situ comprising means for injecting a composition for treating ballast water; means for measuring the flow rate or amount of ballast water to be treated; means for controlling the dosing of the composition; and means for storing or receiving the composition. The invention also relates to a method of detecting viable aquatic organisms in ballast water in situ comprising detecting metabolism in viable micro-organisms in ballast water and, therefore, measuring the efficacy of any treatment.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2012/0214224 to Chan dated Aug. 23, 2012, is directed to the context wherein values of clinical properties are normally measured by taking a sample from a patient, mixing an aliquot with a reagent, placing the mixture into a selected instrument, and measuring a property. If another property is required, another measurement sequence must be created. This can be efficient on a large scale, for example in a centralized laboratory, but is inefficient on a small scale. It is shown that by using measurement systems based on manipulation of flowing streams, clinical assays can be performed by a hand held device. This flow based system allows complex assays to be performed in remote locations with automated portable instruments that can be flexible enough to conduct a wide variety of assays.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2006/0257993 to McDevitt dated Nov. 16, 2006, is directed to an analyte detection device and method related to a portable instrument suitable for point-of-care analyses. In some embodiments, a portable instrument may include a disposable cartridge, an optical detector, a sample collection device and/or sample reservoir, reagent delivery systems, fluid delivery systems, one or more channels, and/or waste reservoirs. Use of a portable instrument may reduce the hazard to an operator by reducing an operator's contact with a sample for analysis. The device is capable of obtaining diagnostic information using cellular- and/or particle-based analyses and may be used in conjunction with membrane- and/or particle-based analysis cartridges. Analytes, including proteins and cells and/or microbes may be detected using the membrane and/or particle based analysis system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,862 to Pierson dated Apr. 10, 2012, is directed to biofilm formation that is monitored by real-time continuous measurement. Images are formed of sessile cells on a surface and planktonic cells adjacent the surface. The attachment of cells to the surface is measured and quantitated, and sessile and planktonic cells are distinguished using image processing techniques. Single cells as well as colonies are monitored on or adjacent a variety of substrates. Flowing streams may be monitored. The effects of biocides on biofilms commonly isolated from recyclable water systems are measured.
The prior art described above teaches a viable specifically labeled antigen detection and detection device for detecting method, a particle analysis in an acoustic cytometer, a centrifugal force-based system for detection/treatment of membrane-encased structures, a ballast water treatment plant having filter, disinfection, instrumentation and control unit, a system for causing relative motion, a ballast water treatment system and ballast water treatment method, a system and method for obtaining sensing results and/or data in response to object detection, a ballast water treatment system, flow based clinical analysis, integration of fluids and reagents into self-contained cartridges containing sensor elements, and evaluation of biofilms and the effects of biocides thereon, but does not teach a means for imparting at least inertial stimulation to organisms within a fluid flow for the purpose of determining whether organisms are living based on detected responsive movement and/or motion of the organisms.
A further example relating to water usage relates to water movement through pumping facilities. Whether for potable applications, irrigation, cooling, or the like, at some point there is inherently involved an “intake” where the source water is acquired or taken into a system such as a pumping facility. Unfortunately, often at such intakes adverse environmental impacts may result, as by pulling large numbers of fish, shellfish, and/or their eggs and other such marine life into the system along with the water. In response, many regulations have been passed, including or as mandated by Section 316(b) of the Clean Water Act of 1972, which requires the EPA to issue regulations on the design and operation of intake structures in order to minimize adverse impacts.
One exemplary ecosystem and water source is California's Sacramento Delta and the adjoining San Francisco Estuary. This sprawling freshwater system is fed by rainfall and snowmelt from the nearby Sierra Nevada Mountains and the Sacramento and San Joaquin River watersheds. Among numerous species, the water system is home to the Delta smelt (Hypomesus transpacificus), a small pelagic fish that was once abundant but has seen dramatic declines over the past several decades, prompting their protection under federal and state endangered species acts starting in 1992. The Delta smelt are particularly at risk in their larvae and juvenile stages, which often coincides with peak seasonal water flows. Due to concerns about entraining and killing the small Delta smelt and other fish such as juvenile Chinook salmon, when pumps at the Banks and Jones pumping facilities adjoining the Delta Clifton Court Forebay are operated, pursuant to the Endangered Species Act (“ESA”) and a 2008 California Supreme Court order, promulgated and interpreted by the EPA and other authorities under the overarching requirement of Section 316b of the CWA, the pumps are then often shut down or throttled back even when water is in abundance, resulting in millions of acre-feet or billions of dollars' worth of desperately needed fresh water flowing out into the San Francisco Bay rather than south to water-scarce regions of Central and Southern California. Fundamentally, operation of the pumps is curtailed based on assumptions and “abundance of caution” rather than solid, empirical data regarding the populations of Delta smelt, Chinook salmon, and other fragile fish in the Clifton Court Forebay and the waterways feeding the pumping facilities at any particular time. As such, what is needed and has heretofore been unavailable is a means to accurately monitor the fish in such water systems, as by an automated system for counting and/or species identification.
Other more recent approaches aimed at addressing seasonal fresh water shortages include proposals regarding desalination of ocean water along coastal areas. Such desalination plants have large water intakes not unlike the inlets to the pumping facilities in the Sacramento Delta and around the world. Therefore, it is also desirable to account for marine life in the ocean and adjoining bays in the vicinity of any desalination or other water treatment plant, particularly at the intakes, to again identify and/or quantify the fish and other marine life present at any given time in the interest of understanding and preventing harm to such resident species of marine life.
By accurately assessing the presence of fish and other marine life, operation of any water treatment or pumping facility may be more optimally regulated, potentially in conjunction with other mitigating technologies such as means for screening or actually separating and/or capturing and relocating fish and other marine life away from any potential harm. Preferably, any such fish or other marine life are counted and/or identified substantially in real time on site as through an automated or semi-automated system through which water flow containing the marine life is passing. Such would be a vast improvement over off-line or manual approaches or sampling models from which total counts are extrapolated.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and teach certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the exemplary advantages described below.